Clark Kent
Early Life Kal-El was the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. He was born on the dying planet Krypton, but his parents sent him away to save his life. Getting away, Kal-El got to Earth. The Kent couple found him and named him Clark Kent. Growing up, Clark developed abilities. His father made him hide these powers to keep him safe from the government. Clark met Pete Ross. The two became best friends but Clark didn't tell Pete about his powers. One day, Clark's school bus drove off a bridge. This caused the children to nearly drown, but Clark took the bus and pushed it to land. A girl named Lana Lang saw Clark outside of the bus but didn't know he saved them. After the accident, a girl named Chloe Sullivan sought out the truth. She heard stories about Smallville's man of steel and wanted to find him. She and Clark met right before high school and became friends. In high school, Clark had a crush on Lana Lang. The two soon started to date and she learned of his powers. Clark and Lana tested his powers together as he learned of his past seeing a video of his parents. When Clark later left Smallville, Lana stayed and the two stopped dating. Superman Clark moved to Metropolis. He got a job at the Daily Planet, but he was also Superman. Clark had now become a hero and wanted to save people. At the Daily Planet, Clark befriended Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane. As Superman, Clark became a loved hero, but the billionaire Lex Luthor hated Superman. He also got the Fortress of Solitude during this point of his life. At some point during his time as Superman, Clark met his cousin Kara Zor-El. Clark took care of Kara for a year before he made sure she got to the Danvers family. He wanted her to have the same choice as he had years ago. Soon, Clark saw how Kara saved people with a white Superman shirt. This made Clark create a suit for Kara and she became Supergirl. Justice League Superman was one of the founding members of the Justice League. He worked with them and soon befriended Batman. During this time, Clark also dated Wonder Woman. This later ended though because both of them felt it wasn't leading anywhere. Super Family As Superman returned to Metropolis, a boy was now working as Superboy. He was a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor which made Clark take him in. The boy soon took the name Connor Kent and helped Superman for a while. Chloe Sullivan also got into Superman's life and became his "guy in the chair". With help from Supergirl and her adoptive sister Alex, the Super Family was born. Clark also confessed to Lois he had feelings for her. This made the two started dating. They dated for two years and even got married, but one day it all changed. A monster called Doomsday got to Earth and killed Superman. Clark died not knowing his wife was pregnant. Rebirth After three years, Clark returned to life. Now using a black suit, he became Superman again. He also learned both his parents had passed away. But Bruce Wayne didn't let the farm get sold. He had paid for the farm ever since they died. Now, Clark got back with Lois and they moved to Kent farm with their son, Jon.